Cuatro momentos de amor
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Acaso había otra cosa más desastrosa que ser alumno de la escuela Fairy Tail? Al parecer sí. Ese día era San Valentín. ¿Pero será que este día combinado con Fairy Tail será peor?


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Este es el último de mi especial de Valentín, perdón por tardar mucho en subirlo. Pero ya saben, la escuela es importante, está bien que me distraigo en la escuela escribiendo pero ahora si ya me debo apresurar nwn.**_

 _ **Así que les dejo este pequeño especial. Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

No había otra cosa más desastrosa que la escuela, excepto si eras alumno de la famosa escuela Fairy Tail, famosa por su excelencia aunque más que nada por sus destrozos.

Aunque lo más desastroso era ese día en especial, el temible día de san Valentín o día del amor y la amistad.

Día en el que la mayoría de los chicos esperaban los chocolates de las chicas, aunque no todos tenían chocolates y mejor se quedaban solos.

Este es un día en el cual cuatro chicas entregaran sus chocolates a cuatro chicos despistados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Pero que fastidio

Un chico pelirrosa caminaba despreocupado por los pasillos de la escuela. Era un día lleno de rojo y rosa y demasiados corazones. Estaba pensando seriamente en quemar la escuela, claro si fuera posible.

-Es hora de saltarme las clases

Y como el "ninja" que se decía ser. Se fue corriendo hasta llegar a la azotea de la escuela. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se rio mentalmente y dio la vuelta al sentir alguien a sus espaldas.

-Ya te estabas tardando en venir Natsu

Cabello dorado, ojos chocolate, buen cuerpo y un buen aroma. Era lo que a sus ojos le llamo la atención. Una chica demasiado linda y que solo le pertenecía a él, claro sin decirle aun.

-Lucy...

Hablo algo nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo él se sentía nervioso? Tal vez era por el día, o por el aroma, o por sus sentimientos. No lo sabía.

Vio como se acercaba lentamente a él, con una hermosa sonrisa y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Vio como sacaba una gran caja de su mochila y se la tendió a él, algo nerviosa.

-Espero que te gusten Natsu

El chico vio la caja, era lo que menos se esperaba, una caja de chocolates solo para él. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer.

-Si no te gustan los puedes tirar, sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces...

Escucho como la voz de la chica se rompía y unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Era lo que menos quería, acepto los chocolates con rapidez y los abrió con desesperación.

Vio los pequeños chocolates y se metió uno a su boca. No sabía tan dulce, tenía un delicioso sabor, no sabía cómo describirlo.

-Muy delicioso Luce, muchas gracias

Le sonrió de una manera tierna. La chica estaba por irse cuando sintió como era jalada del brazo hasta chocar con el pecho, bien formado, del chico.

-Ahora déjame hacer algo mucho mejor

No la dejo hablar, fue callada con los labios de él. Se estaban besando y estaba más que segura que el sabor que sentía de los labios de él, era de su propio chocolate.

Cuando ambos se separaron, por falta del aire. El chico enlazo sus manos con las manos de la chica.

-También me gustas Lucy

Porque ese chico "despistado" había robado su corazón y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Y aunque era un día aburrido, por parte del chico, sabrá que ese día, ese momento, el nunca lo olvidaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ese idiota, estoy seguro que se saltara las clases

Un pelinegro suspiraba pesadamente, las clases aun no iniciaban, es más, tenía el presentimiento de que no habría clases y que el director los obligo a todos a ir.

Su mejor amigo-rival, no aparecía y ambos tenían el plan de saltarse las clases pero la mala suerte de él hizo encontrarse con "Titania" y obligarlo a entrar a "sus clases".

-Gray-sama...

Una dulce voz, volvió a suspirar, sabia a quien le pertenecía esa voz. A su acosadora personal, la única chica que, a pesar de ser siempre frio con todos y hasta con ella, ella siempre estará ahi.

-¿Sucede algo Juvia?

La chica se sonrojo un poco, saco una pequeña bolsita de tela, la cual era amarrada por un listón. Se sentía nerviosa y no quería mirarlo a los ojos, se iba a morir más de la vergüenza.

-Gray-sama, vera Juvia... Juvia le da estos chocolates, feliz día Gray-sama...

Estiro sus manos temblorosa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba más que sonrojada por dar esos chocolates.

Sabía que algo diría él y este iba a huir pero nunca se espero que el chico tomara esos chocolates.

-Muchas gracias Juvia

Abrió sus ojos para ver a su amado, tenía un ligero sonrojo y su mirada la había desviado, había sacado su actitud de "Tsundere".

La chica sonrió y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso cerca de los labios. La chica se separo rápidamente y se alejo con pequeños brinquitos y tarareando una canción.

-Es rara...

Vio la bolsa, la desato con cuidado. Al momento de abrirla, todo el aroma de los chocolates le invadió. Olía bien y delicioso. Sin esperar, tomo un chocolate, lo llevo a su boca y lo comió.

-Delicioso...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Estúpido Gajeel, eres un completo estúpido

Cierta peli azul caminaba con paso pesado y con un ceño el cual demostraba que estaba molesta y enojada. Hace unos minutos estaba feliz, brincaba como niña pequeña, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

Tanto que ese día se había arreglado lo más linda y tierna posible. Era un día muy especial, sentía que esta vez iba a tener suerte con él.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, no había nada que la molestara, excepto que iba a pasar en unos segundos despues. Ese maldito momento en el que el aparecio de la nada, dándole un gran susto. Provocando que ella se callera de sentón y que el al momento se riera de ella por lo "torpe" que era ella.

-Es un estúpido pero aun así...

Y sin querer había tirado los chocolates, los cuales se rompieron en mas cachitos. El chico dejo de reír, se quería disculpar cuando sintió como era golpeado en la mejilla con la bolsita y vio como la chica se levantaba corriendo de ahi.

Era pequeña pero corría muy veloz, cuando la quería alcanzar ella se había perdido entre todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahi.

-Esos chocolates eran importantes

Iba a soltar una lágrima cuando sintió como algo ponían en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio aquel pelinegro, de ojos rojos y con muchas perforaciones en la cara.

-Lo siento

Tomo lo que estaba en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que era la bolsita de chocolates. Se veían un poco rotos pero aun así la bolsita estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-No sabía que era demasiado importante para ti enana...

La chica le sonrió con ternura, cosa que al principio no entendió el porqué, ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta, vio como la chica se lanzo a darle un beso en la mejilla. Vio como aquel pelinegro se sonrojaba y empezaba a balbucear cosas.

-Es importante porque estos chocolates son para ti Gajeel, feliz día

El chico volvió a ver los chocolates y luego a esa pequeña peli azul, volvió a repetir esta acción por unas cuatro veces. Cuando decidió cargar a esa pequeña peli azul como si de un saco se tratara y empezar a caminar por los pasillos.

-¡Suéltame animal!

Por más que golpeara la espalda de él, solo le provocaba cosquillas. Se escucho un "Gehe" y siguió caminando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Todo está en su perfecto orden

Un chico de cabellera azul y una extraña marca cerca del ojo miraba con atención a todos los alumnos de ese lugar.

Veía a muchas personas cariñosas, como esa peliblanca con ese maestro rubio, una castaña tomando y tomando más cerveza con dos viejos maestros y con el pequeño director.

Todo estaba bien ese día a pesar de ser el día más desastroso de la escuela. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, como es vice-presidente que era.

-Jellal

Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, volteo y se encontró con la presidenta, aquella chica de largo cabello rojo, temida por todos, la "Titania", aunque con él era una chica demasiado tierna y a veces tímida.

-Hola Erza, ¿Todo está bien?

Vio como la chica se sonrojaba y lo tomaba tímidamente de la mano.

-H-Hay algo importante que quiero mostrarte

El no dijo nada y decidió seguirla. Pasaron por muchas personas cariñosas hasta llegar al salón del consejo de la escuela. Entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de sí. El chico vio como en el escritorio había una gran caja.

-No sabía que regalarte en este día así que esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió

Se acerco a la gran caja, le quito la tapa y se encontró con un pastel de fresas, el sabor que más le gustaba a la chica. Tenía un gran corazón, hecho de muchas fresas, se veía demasiado lindo.

-Feliz día Jellal

La chica sonrió con ternura mientras el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella, hasta dejarla casi entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico.

Poso una mano delicadamente en la mejilla de la chica mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa.

-Feliz día Erza...

Estaba por besarla, sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse. Solo un centímetro era lo que los separaba. Hasta que se escucho como la puerta era abierta con violencia y un remolino de negro y rosa entraron.

-Maldito Gajeel... Maldito Gray, deja de meterte en lo que no te importa

Dos pelinegros y un pelirrosa peleaban, pero nunca se dieron cuenta a que cosa fueron a parar. Si no fue hasta que sintieron un aura asesina.

-¡Par de idiotas!

Cuando se dieron cuenta, había un pastel aplastado. Los tres solo se pudieron abrazar, este día era su fin, este día no lo vivirían para contarlo.

-¡Corran!

Los tres hicieron lo peor que pudieron pensar, correr. La pelirroja sin esperar, los empezó a seguir por toda la escuela.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muchas cosas se rompieron ese día, el pobre director había quedado más pelón. Todos habían volado y destrozado la escuela con tal de huir de "Titania".

En efecto, ese día era el más desastroso de todos pero ser parte de esa escuela en ese día era el peor de todos.

-¡MUERAN!

* * *

 _ **Me pregunto si algún día comprenderán de que no deben de molestar a Erza. XD Yo digo que no pero bueno.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 21 de febrero de 2016**_


End file.
